The New Girl
by mdgirl18
Summary: Holly Beckman is you average hockey loving goalie froM New YORK. Her acceptance to Eden Hall Academy chnges he lif in more ways than one.


The New Girl

Chapter 1

Holly Beckman loved hockey and she loved baseball. She knew she would never be able to play both so she decided to stick with hockey. That ended suiting her well because she led her junior high school hockey team to a league championship having shutouts in all the games she played for them.

Holly wanted to continue playing hockey but the high school she was going to did not allow her to play because she was a girl, so instead she was going to be the assistant coach/ manger of the team and sit behind on the bench and coach her brother Josh and his team through the season. She just wished her application for Eden Hall Academy in Minnesota had accepted so she could play hockey, but she got a reply that the team already had two goalies and three would just not do.

Not playing did not stop Holly from playing schoolyard puck with her brother and his friends. Then one day a miracle happened, her mother came down to the blacktop where Holly and her friends played with a letter in her hands. Holly called a time out and went over to her mother. Her mother did not say anything to her, just handed her the letter. Holly looked at it and saw that it was from Minnesota, and right then she began grinning like crazy because she thought she knew what it was going to say.

The letter said that the Eden Hall Academy was offering her a full athletic scholarship to play on the Eden Hall Warriors on the condition she would play for their softball team as well. Holly was so happy she was going to play her two favorite sports and maybe improve her game.

Her brother saw the letter, but did not have the reaction she was hoping for.

"Earth to Josh, what's going on in that mind of yours?" Holly asked

He answered "Nothing nothing, I just didn't think you'd be leaving this soon"

Then Holly realized her brother did have a point, how was she going to leave to Minnesota in three days?

The next couple of days were just a big blur for Holly, packing, shopping, and goodbyes to her family and friends that she would not see till Thanksgiving.

Finally the day came for Holly to go to Minnesota. The airport was filled with tears, but before she left her brother whispered I know you can do it and with that she boarded her flight where she read about her future teammates the Ducks.

Holly spent most of the flight reading and by the time she landed she knew everything that could possibly be known about her future teammates.

When she walked into the airport she felt alone, and that leaving New York for Minnesota was a mistake. Then she remembered what her brother whispered into her ear before she left, and because of that she was going to leave a mark at Eden Hall Academy whether anyone liked it or not.

After she got her luggage she saw a man holding a piece of paper with her name on it. She walked over o the guy and said "Hi I'm Holly Beckman." The man smiled and instructed her to follow him to the car.

They drove in silence until they reached a tall Victorian type building. The driver said to her "Eden Hall Academy, such a lovely place I hope you enjoy it"

With that he took her stuff out of the trunk and put on the sidewalk said his goodbyes leaving Holly to fend for herself.

Holly Eventually made her way to the office where she was instructed to enter inside of Dean Buckley's office.

Dean Buckley seemed pretty creepy until he began speaking.

"Ms. Beckman we are very thrilled that you are joining us here at Eden Hall both athletically and Academically." Holly hated when people did that, just because she was the Valedictorian at her Junior high did not mean the same would happen here, there were tons of kids just as smart as her or smarter attending Eden Hall, but she was going to have to live with it.

The Dean continued saying" I hope you will enjoy our Ducks and the softball team, so now I will introduce you to the Ducks and later on the softball team, but first let's give your stuff to one of the boys to bring to your dorm."

Once that was done Holly followed the Dean to the ice rink where she saw the names of all the people she had read about.

The dean called them all aside and said "Kids this is your new teammate Holly Beckman from New York, so give her a nice Eden Hall welcome."

With that the Dean left Holly to become acquainted with her new teammates.

Charlie began and said " Hi I'm…….."

But before he could finish Holly said "Charlie Conway, an original Duck who is now the captain. Oh and by the way good move with Dwayne and Adam in that last game against Iceland, my team used that move in the end and we won the championship because of it!"

" Wow I can't believe I'm a celebrity. But anyway how did you know that other stuff about me?"

"When you're stuck on airplane for three hours and have nothing else to do you actually read the information pack given to you from your new school."

With that Charlie introduced the rest of the Ducks to Holly, but only one of them really caught her eye. It was number 99, Adam Banks.

Without even thinking Holly asked " Adam are you that good to be wearing the Great One's number?"

With that comment Adam blushed and the entire team knew that Holly would fit in just fine with the rest of the team.


End file.
